1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to apparatuses for releasably mounting a mud flap to a vehicle, such as an automobile, truck, trailer and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatuses that allow a mounted mud flap to be detached from the vehicle without damaging the mounting apparatus, vehicle or mud flap.
2. Background
For the purposes of the present invention, the term "vehicle" includes motor vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, trailers and the like, which utilize mud flaps. Most vehicle operators who operate vehicles which utilize mud flaps, particularly drivers of commercial delivery trucks and the like, are all too familiar with the problems associated with the use of mud flaps. During backing operations, the mud flap can be caught between the vehicle and a generally incompressible surface, such as a curb or loading dock, or between the vehicle tire and the ground surface. When this happens, a significant amount of force is exerted on the mud flap causing either destruction of the mud flap or the mud flap mounting system. The destruction of the mud flap or mounting system results in vehicle and driver "down-time" until the mud flap is replaced or repairs are made to the vehicle. Damage can cost hundreds or thousands of dollars to repair and result in one or more days of lost driving time (in addition to the lost company time to repair the vehicle).
The typical, most commonly used mud flap mounting systems consists of an angle bracket made of steel or steel-like material that is attached to the underside of the vehicle. One or more mud flaps bolt directly to and hang down from the angle bracket. The typical set-up utilizes a angle bracket that is 24 inches wide across with a single mud flap of the same width bolted to the angle bracket with four bolts. Problems occur when the mud flap is pulled downward with sufficient force to either tear the mud flap or to separate the angle bracket from the truck or trailer. Under some circumstances, the destruction of the mud flap or mounting system can cause additional damage to various components located on the underside of the truck. Because the use of mud flaps is mandated by various federal and/or state laws, an apparatus is needed to releasably hold a mud flap such that when the mud flap becomes trapped and a downward force is exerted on the flap and mounting system, the mud flap disengages from the mounting system without damaging either the mud flap or the mounting system.
3. Related Art
There are numerous examples, including patents, of mud flap mounts that provide a mounting system for mud flaps. Some of these systems are designed to improve the splash characteristics of the mud splash. Other related art devices do address the problem of mud flaps being torn in half or from the vehicle or mount. However, some of these devices require specially designed mud flaps or fail to securely hold the mud flap in or to the mud flap mount during normal use, including when the mud flap is subject to wind, snow or ice loads. Specially designed mud flaps are, generally, more expensive and create a potential problem with ease of replacement.
None of the related art devices known to the inventor provide a mud flap mount designed and configured as the present invention. Specifically, none of the related art devices provide the same combination of a mount that releasably holds an insert member until a predetermined force is applied to the mud flap. The related art mud flap mounting systems that utilize an enlarged open area to hold a mud flap or mounting component having an enlarged area are configured such that the mud flap mount does not adequately hold the mud flap in place. These devices allow the mud flap or mounting component to be pulled out the mud flap mount when subjected to high wind loads, as occur during high speed driving on freeways. The weights applied to the mud flaps by many truckers to keep the mud flap hanging in a more vertical position compound the problem with many of the related art devices. For this reason, releasable mud flap mounts are not widely used and are difficult to locate for purchase, despite the fact that many millions of mud flaps are sold each year to persons needing to replace damaged mud flaps. The configuration of the components of the present invention provide a mud flap mount that holds the mud flap to the bottom of the vehicle until the predetermined level of force causes the mount to open and release the insert member.